Condemned
by Miazune
Summary: Joey's having a hard time at home, mainly with his father. So what does his father do to fix things? And who'll be there to comfort Joey through all the trauma? - JoeySeto YAOI pairing, rating will be changed to R in further chapters.


Notes: Nothing really happens in this chapter yet.. at all. It's basically just an introduction to what's really going on. This IS going to be a Yaoi romance fic, Joey/Seto, Seto will be in the next chapter. It's completely OOC and has nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh :P And honestly I was bored writing most of this chapter, because what I really want to write comes in the next chapters and the ones after. Poor Joey though ;-; I hate doing mean things like this to him.. really, I do! ;-;..   
  
I'd love some reviews, even though this is only the first chapter XD Comments and Critique are very welcome.  
  
I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters, because if I did, I'm sure that Joey and Seto would be my current sex slaves tied to my bed, and I wouldn't need to bother writing these fics! :D~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Condemned  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I remove the covers from above my head and turn to look at the clock. Seven thirty... I'm going to be late if I don't get up. I hear yelling coming from downstairs, and I honestly don't care to listen to it. I muffle the horrible sounds with my pillow. I hear it everyday, you think he'd get tired of repeating, "Joey, you're late, get off your fuckin' ass. Lazy smartass, I told you you were an accident! Get up!", every damn morning. Aren't fathers supposed to be a bit more caring? I slowly got up and threw the covers to the side, and grabbed my blue school uniform jacket off the ground and threw it over my shoulder - I always wore my shirt and pants to bed, what was the point of getting in and out of them every morning and night?  
  
Maybe I should explain a few things first. My name is Joey Wheeler, and I'm an average kid with an average house, going to an average school in an average area, with an asshole of a father. My mother and sister? I never knew them. The only friend I have is my dog, a Golden Retriever named Jesse. I've had him since I was little, he always cheers me up. I don't usually try to make friends - the last one I had was almost stabbed with a butcher knife by my father, when she came to my house and he was drunk off his ass. Not that seeing him drunk is a rare thing for me.  
  
Dammit, it's eight already.. I'm really late now. I ran down the stairs, greeted by the lovely, warm... grimace, on my father's face. Glancing to the side to avoid eye contact, I walk past him and grab my bag, giving Jesse a pat on the head, leaning down to give him a hug before walking out the door. I love Jesse, don't know what I'd do without him.  
  
The walk to school seems to go aggravatingly slow, no matter how fast I walk. By the time I get to the school, it's obvious that the bell has gone - nobody is outside. I run through the front door and down the hall to the stairs, running up to the third floor and turning the corner, entering classroom 312. The teacher looks at me with his arms crossed, and his foot tapping against the floor.  
  
"Late again, Mr. Wheeler? Detention after classes, this is the last time. Take your seat."  
  
Tch.. Again.. Nothing unusual, but I'm not exactly looking forward to it.  
  
I take my usual seat in the back of the class, away from everyone else, and open my bag to grab my binder, placing it on my desk and opening it to the last page unused. I might aswell take down the notes on the board, nothing better to do. I've always hated school. I'm deffinately not the smartest guy you'll ever meet, but what I'm missing in my brain contributes to my good looks. Of course, I don't like to gloat, but I am the best looking guy in this school. Tall, blonde and mysterious; it's just too bad that I'm a complete loner and don't go anywhere near girls - or guys, for that matter. I've never really had any interest in females before, anyway. But my sexual preferences aren't anyones business.  
  
The day went along normally, teacher writes things on the board, students copy things on the board, teacher yells at stundents for not paying attention, other students get detention, class ends, on to next class, repeat cycle. I've always found school to be the most boring part of the day. As I've stated, I don't have any friends, so all I get to do is watch all the other kids talk behind the teachers back. And you know what? I don't even think I should bother with this.  
  
I stand up and grab my bag, throwing it over my shoulder and pick up the binder that was laid out on the desk, and walk towards the door. I can hear the teacher telling me to get back to my seat, but who cares? It's not like I need math. What am I ever going to use it for? If I had the choice, I wouldn't even be in school. By the time I'm half way down the hall, I hear a voice coming from back towards the classroom.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
I turn back to look, and I see some shrimpy kid standing by the door. I just look at him with my usual cold stare.  
  
"Joey, come back. We have a test today remember? Come on, if you didn't study I can just help you prep in the next 20 minutes."  
  
Why would I care? what an idiot. I continue walking down the hall and turn the corner into the stairwell, making my way to the main floor and out the front door.  
  
I knew I'd be beaten or something if I went home so early, and I wasn't in the mood. I did want to see Jesse though.. I could really use some cheering up. I guess that will have to wait until after school. There was a coffee shop a couple blocks from the school, about halfway from the school to my house. I usually go there when I have nothing else to do, or just want to be alone. I used to go there all the time when I was little, so the people there knew me well. I don't even have to get anything off the menu anymore, they just let me sit on one of the chairs and read. it was a nice place to sit and think about things. I decided to go there today, at least I can catch up on my reading and drawing. I've got a couple hours, about two, before I could go home. Jeeze, it almost feels like the day is never going to end. Come to think of it, isn't this the last day of school? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. Was the test that kid was talking about the final exam? Oh well, I was going to fail anyways.  
  
I finally made it to the Coffee shop, greeted with a warm smile from the owner. I sat down in my usual chair and stared blankly at the chair across from me for a moment, before I noticed a shadow hovering over me.  
  
"Joey.. you don't look too good. Maybe you should get some rest?"  
  
It was Isis. she had a very concerned look on her face, it was hard to not listen to her. I was pretty tired, just hadn't really noticed it until I'd left the school. I nodded and laid my head back, curling my legs up in the chair and slowly closing my eyes, maybe I wouldn't be as depressed after I wake up. Even though I probably will be, it's always nice to hope. It didn't take long for me to drift off.  
  
I awoke to Isis standing over me, sitll looking a bit concerned.  
  
"Joey, it's late. You better get going, I wasn't able to wake you earlier."  
  
Well at least someone was trying to watch out for me, which was a nice change. I thanked her and left quickly, she was right; it was late. I'd slept four hours. iFour!/i It doesn't even matter if I skipped classes now, my father will beat me anyway.  
  
It didn't take long for me to get home, at the pace that I was running. I ran up the steps to the door and opened it slowly, to find my father sitting in front of the television. He looked drunk, as usual. I tried to sneak past him, but the minute I shut the door he got up and walked towards me.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? I got a call from your teacher. You couldn't even stay on the last day of school? What's wrong with you? Well, you wont be going back to that school again. In fact, you wont be staying here at all anymore. I've called childrens services, and you're being sent to a highly recommended boardiing school. You'll be staying in the dorms for the summers, too. You're a problem child and I made sure that the childrens services knew it."  
  
A boarding school? You're kidding me. Dorms? Over the summer?! This isn't happening.  
  
"Get packed. Someone will be here to pick you up tomorrow. Look on the bright side! I'll never have to see your ugly face again."  
  
I ignored him and walked up the stairs angrily. About half way up the stairs, I looked around and then looked back towards my father. I asked him where Jesse was.  
  
"Oh.. It ran out the door a while after you went to school. A neighbour came over after and said she saw our dog laying in the street a few blocks down. Some government-based idiots came and cleaned it up already."  
  
I paused for a minute as tears welled up in my eyes, and then quickly ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me, gathering everything I could carry - mainly clothes - and packed it into a bunch of plastic bags. He killed my best friend.. I wouldn't stay here even if I weren't being shipped off to a boarding school. Things have to get better.. When I'm out of this hell hole, everything will be fine. I go to lay down after packing everything I can think of bringing, and lay on the bed for a while before falling asleep. 


End file.
